¿Solo amigos?
by Ashrriel
Summary: Ulrich y Yumi siempre han sido buenos amigos. Pero lo que sienten en verdad ¿Es solo amistad? Ninguno está muy convencido, en especial Ulrich. Quizá algo que ocurre en la clase de gimnasia le haga aceptar que sus sentimientos van más allá.
1. Impulsos

_**Code Lyoko no me pertenece ni sus personajes, son de Moonscoop y France 3 (eso pone en los créditos)  
Esta historia se me ocurrió durante las navidades, cuando mi hermanito me hizo sentarme con él a ver episodios de esta serie que tanto le gusta. La historia transcurre en el tiempo en el que XANA ha poseido a William y los demás tratan de liberarle pero sin que se note su ausencia en la escuela con un clon de él (No me acuerdo del nº de los episodios)  
AVISO: Solo me he visto unos pocos asi que posiblemente el fic esté lleno de errores referentes a la escuela o cosas por el estilo.  
**_

El día era magnífico. La suave brisa primaveral mecía la brillante hierba de los exteriores de la academia Kadic, donde se hallaban todos los alumnos disfrutando de aquel maravilloso tiempo. O casi todos.

-¡Jo! ¿Por qué todo el mundo está fuera en un día como hoy menos nosotros?- se quejó Odd mirando con el ceño fruncido a través del estrecho ventanuco.

-No lo digas tan alto- le advirtió Ulrich por lo bajo.

-¡Stern! ¡Della Robbia!- los interrumpió el grito de su enorme maestro de educación física que se acercaba a ellos con el paso torpe que lo caracterizaba- ¡Dejad de parlotear y poneos a estirar!

-¿Qué sentido tiene pasarse una tarde así en el gimnasio?- siguió refunfuñando el chico rubio en cuanto el profesor se hubo alejado lo suficiente para no oír sus comentarios.

-¡Escuchad todo el mundo!- exclamó de pronto Jim haciendo un gesto con las manos para llamar su atención- Ahora practicaremos un deporte nuevo: Taekwondo. Por eso…

Pero en aquel momento las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron dando paso a dos jóvenes que entraron con paso lento.

-¿Qué hacen aquí Yumi y el clon de William?- susurró Ulrich a su amigo- ¿No se suponía que su clase se iba hoy de excursión?

-¿Por qué estáis vosotros aquí? –preguntó Jim como si quisiera corroborar las palabras de Ulrich.

-Estamos castigados- contestó Yumi de mala gana- por falta a clase- añadió cruzando una mirada cómplice con Ulrich y Odd, pero no hablo más, Evidentemente, no iba a molestarse en explicar que había estado en Lyoko combatiendo a X.A.N.A.

-Bueno…-comenzó Jim mientras se rascaba su mal afeitada barbilla, pero se detuvo en medio de la frase esbozando una sonrisita malvada- Mira por donde, ya tengo a mis dos voluntarios. Vais a hacer una demostración de Taekwondo.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque lo digo yo! ¡Andando!- gritó mientras señalaba una colchoneta a sus espaldas.

-Bueno- suspiró la chica resignada mientras se encaminaba al lugar señalado- Me vendrá bien como entrenamiento.

-Venga, Yumi ¡Enséñale a ese guaperas quien manda!- susurró Odd cuando esta pasó a su lado- Eh, William…-añadió volviéndose hacia él que se había quedado clavado en el mismo sitio con las manos en los bolsillos- Tú también tienes que ir.

-Para los que no conozcan las reglas- explicó Jim- son bastante simples. Solo se pueden usar las piernas y el primero que toque el suelo con la espalda pierde. ¿Lo habéis pillado?

-¿Pillado?- repitió el clon de William ladeando la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor- ¿El qué tenemos que pillar?

Yumi puso los ojos en blanco y lo agarró por la camisa para arrastrarle hasta el improvisado lugar de combate.

-Tú sólo intenta ganarme ¿Vale?- le explicó mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

-Bueno…-sonrió Jim dando una palmada- Preparados…Listos… ¡Ya!

Yumi atacó primero, lanzando una patada que nunca logró alcanzar su objetivo ya que su rival consiguió bloquear su ataque con la mano derecha, a lo que la chica respondió propinándole otra con el pie que tenía libre que sí lo alcanzó de lleno, pero él ni siquiera se tambaleó. _Maldición-_pensó-_¿Por qué Jeremy lo habrá echo tan resistente?_ Pero antes de que pudiera hacer ningún movimiento más, el joven se encogió y le asestó una patada baja que alcanzó en las costillas a la joven, que no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, aunque consiguió deslizar una de sus piernas entre las del muchacho haciéndole tropezar antes de caer.

-Muy bien, has ganado tú, Dunban- comenzó el profesor.

Pero él parecía no escucharle y contemplaba a Yumi con expresión indescifrable. Su cuerpo se hallaba encima del de ella a causa de la caída y sus rostros se hallaban tan cerca el uno del otro que casi se rozaban.

-Ya me has derrotado, William- advirtió la joven bastante incómoda tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero él se acercó a ella y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la agarró por las muñecas y presionó sus labios contra los de la muchacha que jadeó sorprendida abriendo mucho los ojos. Tras unos segundos de forcejeo, la chica encogió las piernas para situarlas en su estómago y darle una patada, con lo que William se separó de ella, tambaleándose.

El silencio casi se podía palpar. Toda la clase estaba mirándolos a ellos tan fijamente que se habían olvidado de parpadear. Jeremy y Aelita cruzaron una extraña mirada desde el fondo del gimnasio. Odd estaba con la boca abierta de par en par mientras pasaba la mirada de uno a otro. Y a su lado, Ulrich… Ulrich estaba lívido, con los ojos desorbitados y tenía los puños apretados tan fuertemente que se estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios haces!?- gritó Yumi muy enfadada levantándose de un salto al tiempo que se alejaba todo lo que podía de William, que la miraba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos como si acabara de hacer la cosa más normal del mundo-¿¡Por qué demonios has hecho eso!?

-¿Por qué?- repitió él cruzando los brazos y adoptando una expresión pensativa- Pues no lo sé. Supongo que ha sido un impulso.

_**Hasta aquí el primer cap. Es la primera historia de Code Lyoko que escribo y no estoy muy convencida. ¿Que os ha parecido?**_  
_**¡dejad reviews****!**_  
**De todos modos, gracias por leer.**


	2. ¿Amigos o algo más?

**Ah, no sabeís lo que me ha costado subir el capítulo, pero ya lo he conseguido. Antes de empezar, me gustaría agradecer a _-CL'nHP.- que me dejó un review y agregó mi historia a favoritos ¡Gracias!_**

**_***  
_**

¿¡Un impulso!? ¡Como si eso tuviera sentido!- el chico cruzó los brazos mientras se apoyaba sobre la pared- Volvió a recordar involuntariamente la escena que había dado lugar unas horas antes con claridad. Con dolorosa claridad.

Haber visto como William (bueno, su clon) besaba a Yumi lo había vuelto loco. Las sienes le palpitaban con fuerza, su pulso se aceleraba y no era capaz ver, oír o pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de él yaciendo encima del de su mejor amiga mientras la…-tuvo que contenerse para no dar un puñetazo a la pared Algo había estallado en él con la fuerza de un volcán, arrasando todo a su paso y sustituyéndolo por un fortísimo deseo de despedazar a aquel estúpido con sus propias manos.

Y de echo se había abalanzado sobre él, dispuesto a destrozarle allí mismo pero entre Odd y Aelita habían logrado sujetarlo. Ahora que estaba más calmado se preguntaba por qué había actuado de ese modo. ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento abrasador que le quemaba las entrañas? Suponía que había sido su instinto de protegerla lo que le había llevado a actuar así, al fin y al cabo ella era su mejor amiga. Pero si solo quería protegerla… ¿Por qué esas ganas de matar al clon de William? Dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Eh, compañero- llamó una voz desde la puerta que consiguió sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Odd lo miraba con una ceja levantada apoyado de forma casual en el dintel de la puerta- Llevas dos horas así ¿En qué piensas?

-En nada- mintió él levantando la vista.

-Mentiroso…-sonrió su amigo esbozando una sonrisita de suficiencia- Seguro que sigues dándole vueltas a lo que ha pasado hoy en educación física.

Ulrich cruzó los brazos de mal humor ¿Desde cuándo era tan fácil de leer?

-Vaya- volvió a sonreír Odd con expresión divertida- Si que te has puesto celoso ¿eh?

-¿Celoso yo?- bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco- Eso es una estupidez.

-Ya claro. Entones dime: ¿Por qué casi despedazas al clon de William?

-Quería… evitar que pudiera hacerla daño- asintió él con gravedad, aunque aquello sonó más como si lo dijera para convencerse a sí mismo que a Odd.

-Claro, no fuera que Jeremy lo hubiera programado con una especie de complejo de mantis religiosa y se la fuera a comer al finalizar el beso. Estás celoso.

-Por última vez, Odd- articuló despacio tratando de que su voz sonara calmada- No- estoy ce-lo-so

-Claro, claro- volvió a asentir el joven, dándole la razón como si fuera un niño pequeño- Atrévete a negar que no te hubiera gustado estar hoy en lugar de lugar de William.

Ulrich sacudió la cabeza tratando de bloquear la aquellas palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La imagen cruzó su mente como un relámpago, en la que era él quien la besaba…Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza obligándose a sí mismo a expulsar aquella imagen de su cabeza. ¿En qué demonios pensaba?

-¿Lo ves? Estás coladito por ella.

-Odd…

-¡Pero si todo la escuela sabe que estás enamorado de ella!

-¡¡Pues se equivocan!! Ella y yo solo somos amigos.

-Pero si solo hay que ver como actuáis…

-¡Amigos! ¡Fin de la discusión!- cortó el muchacho apuntándolo amenazadoramente con el dedo.

Odd fue a decir algo más pero un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió.

-¡No se puede hablar a esta hora!- exclamó Jim irrumpiendo en la habitación con un brillo malvado en a mirada.- ¡Tres horas de castigo mañana!

-¡¡¡Nooooo!!!- gritó Odd llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¡Mañana no! ¡Me perderé el último capítulo de **"Hospital de zombis"**!Pagarás por esto Jim…y la venganza de Odd será terrible- murmuró entre dientes observando con los ojos entrecerrados al profesor salir del cuarto con una malvada expresión en su rostro.

-Esto es culpa tuya por empeñarte en discutir con migo.

-¿¡Mía!? ¡Tú eres el que te has puesto echo una furia cuando he mencionado el tema de los celos!

-Yo no… bueno, eso ya da igual.-se encogió Ulrich de hombros- No quiero seguir discutiendo sobre ese tema.- añadió tumbándose en la cama y dándole la espalda mientras las luces se apagaban.

-¿Sabes?- susurró Odd de pronto en un tono mucho más amistoso- Supongo que estarás echo un lío porque en el fondo la ves como algo más que una amiga pero te obligas a no pensar en eso. Deberías pararte a pensar en lo que de verdad significa para ti.

-Si, gracias por el consejo.- contestó su compañero enfadado sin volverse a mirarlo.

-¿Y por qué no se le dices lo que sientes?- sugirió.

-Oye, ¿desde cuándo eres tú un experto en dar consejos amorosos? Es decir…-se apresuró a corregirse mientras se ruborizaba- en el caso hipotético de que esto fuera un asunto amoroso.

-No eres nada bueno mintiendo.- suspiró su amigo negando con la cabeza.

Las horas pasaban lentamente. Lo único que se oía eran los molestos ronquidos de Odd, pero esa no era la razón por la cual Ulrich no podía dormir. No quería pensar en todo aquello pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Y si Odd tenía razón y Yumi era para él mucho más que una amiga? Podía verla en su mente con claridad; Veía sus ojos, oscuros y profundos, su sonrisa, sus labios… ¡No, no y no! Ella era su amiga, _**no podía**_ pensar en ella de ese modo. Todo aquello era culpa de ese maldito programa informático con aspecto de William ¿Por qué la besaría?- maldijo por lo bajo. Cuando viera a Jeremy, le pediría…no, le exigiría que lo reprogramara para que no volviera a dejarse llevar por un impulso. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Yumi…-susurró mientras miraba por la ventana- Si solo somos amigos ¿Por qué me haces sentir así?

* * *

-Hola chicos.-saludó Aelita en cuanto ellos se sentaron a su lado en una mesa de la abarrotada cafetería- Caray, Ulrich. No tienes buena cara.

-No he podido dormir muy bien esta noche.

-Qeraf decif quef nafdaf- consiguió articular Odd lo cual era una proeza teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de comida que tenía en la boca.

-Sabes que no te podemos entender a menos que tragues primero.

-Querrás decir que no has dormido nada.-dijo después de tragar- Te has pasado toda la noche dando vueltas.

-¿Donde están Jeremy y Yumi?

-Jeremy en la fábrica- contestó ella-quiere comprobar que falló en clon de William para que se comportara de esa manera. Y Yumi debería estar a punto de llegar- se interrumpió cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar- ¿Si?..................Entendido. Voy para allá.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Problemas?

-No lo sé. Jeremy me ha pedido que vaya. Parece que necesita ayuda.

-¿Vamos con tigo?

-No. -negó ella con la cabeza- No es un ataque de Xana, parece que Jeremy no sabe como seguir con el programa. Podéis quedaros aquí y ya os avisaremos si pasa algo.-añadió antes de levantarse con rapidez e irse sin perder más tiempo.

-Bueno…pues yo también me tengo que ir- dijo Odd levantándose cuando por fin terminaron el desayuno, una media hora después- Tengo un asunto muy importante que atender.

-No me digas ¿No será otra cita?-sonrió Ulrich levantando una ceja y acompañando a su amigo a la salida

-Ah, soy como un libro abierto para ti- murmuró él echándose la mochila a cuestas. Ulrich sacudió la cabeza, divertido ¿Acaso no era obvio?

-Anoche te oí- susurró de pronto Odd deteniéndose a medio camino.

-¿¡Q-qué!? ¿¡Como!?- gritó Ulrich alarmado abriendo mucho los ojos.- ¿Qué oíste?

-Dijiste una frase muy interesante acerca de Yumi…

-¿Estabas espiando?- exclamó él acercándose amenazadoramente.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero no podía dormir con tigo dando vueltas.

-Oh. Bueno…yo…-farfulló Ulrich- Nosotros somos solo amigos ¿vale?

-Ya, pero tú querrías ser algo más- sonrió él- Si tanto te preocupa, díselo.

-¡No! ¡No puedo hacer eso!- exclamó Ulrich agitando los brazos.- Ella no me ve como algo más que un amigo. Además ella es un año mayor que yo y seguramente preferirá a alguien de su edad, como William (bueno, si no estuviera atrapado en Lyoko)

-Bah, estoy seguro que te prefiere a ti- negó Odd con la cabeza- No hay más que ver lo celosa que se pone cuando estás con otra chica.

-No puedo- volvió a sacudir él la cabeza- ¿Qué le voy a decir? "Verás Yumi, después de haber visto al clon de William besándote me he decidido ha decirte que me gustas"- hizo una pausa- Yumi me odiará si le digo eso.

-¿Decirme qué?- interrumpió de pronto una voz a sus espaldas. Ulrich se volvió de un salto para encontrarse con su mejor amiga que ahora lo observaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, compañero, esto es cosa tuya- murmuró entre dientes Odd antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer tras doblar la esquina.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

-Yo…um...bueno, verás…-tartamudeó él poniéndose rojo- Q-quería decirte algo. ¿Damos un paseo? No quiero que nos oiga nadie.

Ella asintió levemente y comenzaron a andar por los exteriores de la academia aprovechando el día primaveral que había.

-Bueno ¿Qué me querías decir?- preguntó Yumi cuando llegaron al bosque y asegurándose que estaban solos.

Ulrich tragó saliva, tratando de calmarse. No podía estar más tiempo mintiéndose a sí mismo. Era ahora o nunca.

-He estado pensando mucho esta noche en…bueno, en nosotros.-comenzó el enrojeciendo violentamente- Ahora mismo solo somos amigos ¿verdad?

-A-amigos, sí- repitió Yumi sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Iba a decirle lo que ella pensaba? Se miraron a los ojos.

-Pues yo quería decirte…quería decirte que yo...yo...

¡RING RING RING RING RING!

-¡¡No!! ¡Ahora no!- exclamó Ulrich volviéndose con furia hacia su móvil. ¿¡Por qué tenían que llamarlo en ese preciso instante!?

-Puedes decírmelo luego- advirtió la joven ruborizándose.-Es mejor que contestes, podría ser importante.

-¡Más te vale que sea importante, Jeremy!- grito él después de descolgar. Escuchó unos segundos con el ceño fruncido y luego colgó muy serio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Problemas.

***

**Gracias por tomaros tiempo para leer este fic y recordad que dejar algún review que otro no estaría nada mal.**


	3. Más problemas

_**Bueno, pues aquí os dejo con el tercer capítulo, siento si he tardado un poco en actualizar. Antes, dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que fueron tan amables de dejarme un review y añadieron mi historia a favoritos. Y a las que lo leyeron y no lo hicieron, pues gracias por tomaros tiempo en leerlo.  
**_

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto en venir?- exigió saber Jeremy en cuanto Ulrich y Yumi entraron corriendo en la sala del súper ordenador.

-Estábamos un poco lejos de la fábrica, pero hemos venido tan rápido como hemos podido- explicó Yumi tratando de coger aire tras la carrera- Ahora ¿alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí?

-¿No te lo ha explicado Ulrich por el camino?

-Ha mencionado que era algo importante acerca del clon de William, pero nada más.-dijo ella un poco preocupada por la expresión de Jeremy.

-Yo tampoco me he enterado de mucho- corroboró Odd cruzando los brazos desde el otro extremo de la sala- Lo menos que puedes hacer por haberme sacado de una cita es darme una explicación.

-Oh, es cierto ¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó Aelita asomando la cabeza por detrás de la silla de Jeremy.- ¿Quién era la chica?

-Pues era...era... ¡caray! no recuerdo su nombre.- dijo Odd mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de hacer memoria- Tienes que conocerla, va a la clase de al lado...Ulrich, tú sabes a quién me refiero, ¿verdad?...-añadió mientras se volvía esperanzado hacia su amigo. Pero Ulrich no parecía estar escuchándole, si no que estaba mirando fijamente a su derecha, donde se encontraba Yumi con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Odd frunció el ceño y probó a agitar su mano delante del rostro de su amigo, pero ni aún así consiguió que este reaccionara- ¿Ulrich? ¡¡Ulrich!!

-¡Ay!- reaccionó por fin el muchacho ante el fuerte codazo de Odd, volviendo a la realidad. Parpadeó un momento, tratando de entender por qué todos le estaba mirando así.-¿qué?

-Cuando el señor Stern pueda dejar de mirar embobado a la señorita Ishiyama, creo que podremos obtener una explicación de lo que pasa- dijo Odd levantando una ceja haciendo una perfecta imitación de la Srta. Hertz, provocando las risas de Jeremy y Aelita y el sonrojo por parte de Ulrich y Yumi.

-Vale- asintió Jeremy tras vacilar unos segundos y se levantó de su silla para quedar frente a sus amigos.- Veréis, he estado investigando toda la noche lo que falló en el clon de William. Cuando lo programé, lo hice de manera que se limitara a interactuar lo menos posibles con los humanos y que no se relacionara mucho con ellos...

-Sí, buen trabajo, genio- siseó Ulrich con ironía, evidentemente enfadado por lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior. Jeremy lo miró enfadado pero decidió ignorar su comentario y continuó con su explicación.

-Por eso me extrañó su comportamiento. El clon dijo que actuó así por un impulso pero es imposible que se hubiera dejado llevar por algo como eso… ¡Ya sé que lo hizo!- exclamó levantado los brazos al observar que Ulrich volvía a abrir la boca para protestar- Y después de la investigación he encontrado el problema. Resulta que cuando lo programé usé unas subrutinas similares al software que usó en su día Franz Hooper para su…

-A ver, Einstein- cortó Odd haciendo un gesto con la mano- Aparte de Aelita, no hay nadie aquí que entienda una palabra de lo que estás diciendo así que ¿Serías tan amable de traducirlo?

-Déjame explicarlo a mí, Jeremy- sonrió Aelita mientras le apartaba suavemente y se ponía delante del resto.-Lo que quiere decir es que usó una parte de programa de mi padre cuando él… bueno, cuando creó a Xana y es posible que por eso el clon esté adquiriendo conciencia propia.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- gritaron todos a la vez abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!?- exclamó Yumi llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Eso!- asintió Odd señalándole con el dedo- Crees que no tenemos suficiente con un solo Xana y por eso has tenido que crear uno nuevo para que le ayude a dominar el mundo.

-¡Un momento!- gritó a su vez Jeremy tratando de defenderse- En primer lugar no he creado ningún Xana. ¡Nunca intentaría hacer algo así! En segundo, lo de los programas fue una coincidencia, tan sólo los utilicé para que el clon fuera lo más parecido al de verdad, no sabía que fuera a ocurrir esto.

-Pero entonces, si ha obtenido conciencia propia como tú dices, significa que puede pensar por sí mismo y como hace Xana.-razonó Ulrich frunciendo el ceño.

-No, no necesariamente como Xana.-negó Aelita desviando la vista, distraída- La diferencia es que Jeremy sólo usó parte de ese programa, con lo cual no se convertirá en un programa diabólico que quiere destruirnos. Pero no sabemos como se comportará a partir de esto momento.

-¿Por qué no desactivarlo? Sería una solución muy fácil- sugirió Yumi tras unos instantes de silencio.

-Ya hemos pensado en eso. Pero toda la escuela sospecharía si de repente desaparece William y eso podría traernos problemas.

-Pero no os lo toméis así, no es algo tan grave- intervino Jeremy mientras se colocaba bien sus gafas- No creemos que vaya a ser peligroso para los demás estudiantes pero ahora que puede actuar por su cuenta podría meterse en un lío…como lo que pasó ayer en clase de educación física.-añadió sin notar la mirada asesina que le dirigió Ulrich.

-Está bien ¿Qué hacemos?- acepto Ulrich tras unos segundos de duda.

-Vigilarle. Sólo eso. Mientras, Aelita y yo trabajaremos para ver si podemos encontrar una manera de devolverlo a su antiguo estado. No es que fuera muy listo, pero al menos no daba problemas.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?- protestó el chico. Todavía no había podido hablar con Yumi y tenía que hacerlo, era demasiado importante cómo para retrasarlo por más tiempo.

-Vamos, no protestes- sonrió Odd agarrándole por la camisa y arrastrándole hacia la puerta del ascensor- Tendremos que hacer de espías todo el tiempo. Es mejor que estar estudiando.

-Iremos con vosotros. No podemos saltarnos las clases- dijo Aelita mientras Jeremy y ella entraban en el ascensor con el resto de sus amigos.

Mientras salían de la fábrica. Odd se acercó por detrás a Ulrich para preguntarle en voz baja

-¿Se lo has dicho ya?

-No- contestó, entendiendo enseguida a lo que se refería su compañero- No he podido. Justo cuando estaba a punto de decírselo, Jeremy nos llamó.

Ulrich desvió la mirada, frustrado. ¿Por qué cuándo Yumi y él estaban a punto de dar un paso más en su relación ocurría algo que lo impedía? Como aquella vez que casi se besan en Lyoko o aquella otra en la que William apareció cuando estaba se estaba intentando confesar (_capítulos 22 y 27 respectivamente). _Era como si todo se aliara en su contra y cada ocasión fallida minaba su confianza un poco más. Y llevaba demasiado tiempo intentando convencer a la gente que entre Yumi y ellos sólo había amistad, pero en realidad solo se estaba engañaba a sí mismo. Porque no era verdad que solo la viera como una amiga, para él...

-Escuchad chicos- la voz de Jeremy lo sacó de sus pensamientos- Ahora volveremos a las clases y a la salida, Aelita y yo iremos a la fábrica a seguir trabajando en el programa. Vosotros tenéis que seguir al clon de William y aseguraros de que no hace ninguna tontería más. Yumi, tú tendrás que vigilarle mientras duren las clases.

-Parece que no me lo puedo quitar de encima, ya sea el verdadero o un clon- bromeó ella dirigiéndose hacia las aulas, pero la mano de Ulrich la detuvo a medio camino.

-Yumi- dijo él muy serio- Si William vuelve a intentar algo con tigo, te juro que lo mataré.

-Gracias, pero no creo que pase nada- le sonrió Yumi, un poco ruborizada por la forma en la que su amigo había dicho aquello.

Hubo una pausa por parte de los dos, hasta que por fin Ulrich se armó de valor para romper el tenso silencio.

-Yo...todavía tengo algo que decirte. Y no puedo esperar hasta mañana- murmuró Ulrich, nervioso. Jeremy y los demás les hacían gestos desde la otra punta del patio para que se apresuraran

-Bueno...¿Después de clases?

-Vale- aceptó él, aliviado. En ese momento sonó la campana y todos los alumnos comenzaron a ir hacia sus respectivas clases.

-Nos vemos- se despidió ella con una sonrisa que lo dejó clavado en el suelo. El chico sonrió un poco ante la perspectiva de que, con un poco de suerte antes de que el día finalizara, le habría dicho lo que sentía por ella. Que él, Ulrich Stern estaba total y absolutamente enamorado de ella. Y esta vez no pensaba retrasarlo por más tiempo. Por nada del mundo.


	4. Complicaciones

**_Code Lyoko no me pertence ni nada por el estilo. _**_**Si lo hiciera, ya hubiera sacado la 5ª temporada**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

-Silencio, por favor.-repitió su profesora de matemáticas por cuarta vez desde que empezara la clase- Tenéis que prestar atención a la siguiente explicación o de lo contrario no podréis aprobar el examen. Continuemos; como estaba diciendo, si dividimos la circunferencia en sectores…

Yumi suspiró y trató de hacer lo que le pedía, pero le era imposible. Volvió a mirar de reojo a William, que se encontraba sentado a su derecha pero no vio nada raro. Por fortuna, el muchacho no estaba actuando de manera extraña…al menos por el momento. Estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana con expresión ausente, lo cual no era ninguna novedad. Quizá con algo de suerte no causara problemas como había pensado Jeremy aunque no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que de un momento a otro algo malo iba a pasar. Pero vigilar a un clon de William no era lo único por lo que se encontraba tan nerviosa en la clase. No podía parar de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Ulrich apenas unas horas antes ¿Qué era aquello tan importante que le quería decir? _No-_ se dijo a sí misma negando con la cabeza-_ No puedo volver a hacerme ilusiones con él. Para Ulrich soy solo una amiga y punto. Ya no puedo seguir soñando en que él piensa en mí de manera diferente. Está claro que para mí es mucho más que mi mejor amigo, pero también está claro que para él no lo soy. Quizás por eso me paso la vida tratando de convence a todo el mundo que no somos nada. Ya duele bastante la realidad como para que me lo estén recordando una y otra vez. Tengo que olvidarme de eso...pero es tan dificil hacerlo. ¿Por qué no puedo parar de pensar en él ni un solo instante?  
_

Un ruido la devolvió a la realidad. William había apartado por fin la vista de la ventana y ahora estaba encogido sobre sí mismo con un extraño brillo en su mirada como si estuviera esperando una señal para saltar adelante.

-William…esto…-susurró ella inclinándose hacia él, bastante preocupada, vigilando que su profesora no estuviera mirando.- ¿te encuentras bien?

Él se rió con una risa rara que la hizo recordar que no era del todo humano antes de contestar

-Mejor que nunca.

-¡Ejem! ¿No encuentra interesante mi explicación, Sr. Dunbar?- interrumpió de pronto la voz de su maestra que ahora estaba parada con las manos en la cintura y con expresión de pocos amigos.

-No

-Eh… ¿Cómo?

-He dicho que no.- repitió William sin alterarse- Creo que es una tontería estar aquí cuando podría estar fuera haciendo cosas más divertidas.- El resto de los alumnos le miraba con la boca abierta. Estaban acostumbrados a que no hiciera mucho caso a los profesores, pero esto era pasarse de la raya, incluso para él.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Fuera de clase ahora mismo!

-Por supuesto.- dijo este levantándose de un salto al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.

Yumi trató de decir algo, lo que fuera para calmar la situación antes de que llegara a más pero lo que ocurrió a continuación la dejó sin palabras.

***

-¡Ulrich! ¡Ya es la tercera vez que te llamo la atención!- exclamó la señora Hertz mirándole enfadada a través de sus gafas- Si te vuelvo a ver distraído, te mando al despacho del director ¿entendido?

-Uhh…Sí, señora. Entendido-_¿Cómo esperaba que se concentrara en una clase de ciencias en un momento como ese?_

-Tranquilo.-murmuró Odd a su lado dándole una amistosa palmada en el hombro- No va a pasarle nada a Yumi, si es por lo que estás preocupado.

-Ya.- gruñó el chico cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada. No podía evitar preocuparse de su amiga. Aunque ella había insistido en que estaría bien y que prefería quedarse a vigilar a William, no le gustaba la idea de que estuviera en la misma clase que ese sujeto. Nunca le había caído bien William, en parte porque había manifestado abiertamente sus sentimientos por Yumi y solo de pensarlo le hervía la sangre. Y el hecho de que estuviese ahora con su clon psicópata que también parecía tener los mismos gustos que el original, le hacía ponerse más nervioso aún.

De pronto el móvil de Jeremy comenzó a sonar, aunque por fortuna la profesora, que estaba enfrascada en su lectura y no lo oyó. El chico se apresuró a descolgar mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Si?- susurró mientras Odd y Ulrich echaban sus sillas hacia atrás, en parte para tapar a su amigo de la vista de los demás y en parte para poder escuchar la contestación.

-Jeremy, tenemos un graaan problema- se oyó la voz de Yumi y por el sonido parecía que estaba corriendo

-¿Problema? ¿Qué tipo de problema?- A Ulrich se le encogió el estómago cuando oyó esa frase y a punto estuvo de levantarse de un salto pero se contuvo a tiempo y se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse y escuchar.

-William.- fue la escueta respuesta.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Jeremy frunciendo el ceño.

Yumi pareció vacilar desde el otro lado del teléfono, pero finalmente contestó.

-La profesora le ha echado de clase y él...

-Eso no es tan malo- interrumpió Odd con una sonrisita- a mí me han echado muchas veces y...

La mirada asesina que recibió por parte de sus amigos lo silenció de pronto y levantó las manos en señal de reconciliación antes de callarse

-William acaba de saltar por la ventana- explicó Yumi impaciente- Y por si no lo recordáis estamos en un quinto piso. A mi profesora le ha dado un ataque y se ha desmayado...- hizo una pausa- Además, ni siquiera se ha molestado en abrirla y ha destrozado la pared. Y lo peor de todo es que...bueno es un presentimiento, pero por un segundo me dio la impresión de que se dirigía a la fábrica antes de que desapareciera.

-Vale. Intentaremos salir de clase en seguida.

-Yo voy a la fábrica. Quiero comprobar que no va a hacer ninguna estupidez como destrozar el súper ordenador o algo por el estilo.

-Nos veremos allí.

Jeremy colgó y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo con una expresión muy seria.

-Tenemos que salir inmediatamente- habló Aelita en un susurro mientras recorría a sus amigos con la mirada.

-Esto…señora Hertz- exclamó Odd levantando la mano y agitándola en el aire poniendo cara inocente- No me siento demasiado bien y…

-No puede ir a la enfermería- cortó ella cruzándose de brazos- Ya estoy harta de que se salten mis clases usted y sus amiguitos con esa excusa ya que luego no aparecen por dicho lugar. ¡Hoy no van a salir de mi clase, pase lo que pase!

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. A trabajar.

Hubo un segundo de silencio por parte del grupo. Odd bajó la cabeza, desanimado por no haberlo conseguido mientras volvía a su asiento, intentando no mirar a Ulrich que estaba apunto de explotar. Entonces, sin que nadie se lo esperara, fue Jeremy el que volvió a interrumpir la clase

-¡Yo no puedo trabajar! Odd no para de molestarme

-¿¡Qué dices!?- exclamó el mencionado volviéndose hacia él muy sorprendido- ¿Se te ha ido la olla o qué? Yo no…

-Me ha quitado mis libros y los ha escondido por la clase para fastidiarme- dijo Jeremy en un tono bastante alto, señalándole con el dedo pero en un gesto apenas perceptible guiñó un ojo hacia su amigo antes de ponerse en pie.- ¡Ya no lo aguanto!

-¿Sabes que te digo? ¡Qué solo eres un estúpido fanático de los ordenadores!- gritó Odd encarándose con él con una mal disimulada sonrisita en los labios. La clase se había vuelto hacia ellos con expresión de incredulidad.

-¡Y tú un estúpido que se cree muy superior a los demás!- gritó el chico a su vez poniendo cara de enfado.

-¡No te atreves a decirme eso fuera!- exclamó Odd agarrándole por la camisa y levantando el puño, haciendo ademán de pegar a su amigo pero desde la posición de Ulrich se podía advertir que al chico le estaba costando contener las ganas de reír.

-¡¡YA BASTA!! - se oyó el grito de la profesora que se había levantado de su asiento y puesto entre los dos muy enfadada.- ¡Dar este espectáculo en medio de la clase…! Debería daros vergüenza. Vamos a ir a hacer una visita al director AHORA mismo- y sin más agarró a cada uno por un brazo y los sacó de la clase a rastras. Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer por la puerta Jeremy consiguió girarse hacía donde estaban Aelita y Ulrich y articuló, sin pronunciar la palabra "Fábrica"

Apenas habían pasado unos segundos desde que desaparecieran por la puerta cuando salieron los dos corriendo de la clase ignorando las protestas de sus compañeros con dirección al lugar indicado por su amigo

***

Yumi paseó la mirada por el enorme complejo abandonado que era la fábrica mientras apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas para tratar de coger aire después de la apresurada carrera. Ni rastro de ese clon de William. Chascó la lengua molesta ante el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en su clase. Ahora Jeremy iba a tener que programar una vuelta al pasado, cosa que no era del agrado del grupo desde que descubrieran que hacía más fuerte a XANA. Pasó una mano por su pelo para apartarlo de sus ojos y se incorporó dispuesta a buscarle. Si se encontraba en la fábrica, no tardaría en encontrarle. Conocía aquel lugar como la palma de su mano y no le llevaría demasiado tiempo registrarla. Aunque esta pareciera desierta.

Pero después de varios minutos de infructuosa búsqueda decidió dejarlo. ¿Y si se había equivocado y no era a la fábrica adonde se dirigía? Bueno, de todas maneras no pensaba irse de allí. No le apetecía nada volver a las clases después del lío que se había montado por culpa de ese clon...si al menos Jeremy no lo hubiera programado con tanta fuerza, nada de esto habrá pasado. Y además, sus amigos no deberían tardar mucho en llegar aunque sus clases no acababan hasta dentro de cuarenta minutos. Así que se sentó cerca del ascensor con la espalda apoyada en una columna resignándose a esperar.

Realmente no hay mucho que hacer cuando estás sola en una antigua fábrica abandonada salvo pensar. Y, como suele suceder en muchas ocasiones, cuando te propones no pensar en una determinada cosa siempre acabas haciéndolo. Y en su caso, esa "cosa" respondía al nombre de Ulrich Stern. No podía evitar recordar su conversación cuando por la mañana habían estado en ese mismo lugar...la forma en la que le había dicho que no podía esperar a decirle "eso tan importante" _¿Es que no puedo sacarme a Ulrich de la cabeza?-_ se dijo enfadada-_ Este es uno de los motivos por los cuales no podemos ser algo más que amigos...no nos concentraríamos en las misiones y ya es bastante complicado salvar al mundo una y otra vez como para distraernos cuando XANA ataca._

Un ruido la hizo levantarse de un salto. Miró a todos los lados tratando de encontrar su origen, pero la enorme fábrica seguía igual de vacía. O eso parecía.

-¿Piensas quedarte todo el día ahí sentada? -la sobresaltó una voz a su espalda. Una figura estaba subida en una de las vigas de la parte de superior de la sala, que la miraba con una expresión divertida en su cara...algo que no tranquilizó precisamente a la chica en cuanto lo reconoció.

_Parece que no estaba equivocada después de todo..._

* * *

**_Hola! He tardado un poco en subir este capítulo pero lo he echo un poco más largo de lo previsto para compensar! Esta vez, he escrito un poco más desde el punto de vista de Yumi ya que los tres últimos capítulos eran casi todo desde la perspectiva de Ulrich. Además no creo que la historia sea mucho más larga, creo que en un par de capítulos más estará terminada...y me comprometo a actualizar antes!  
Muchísimas gracias a las personas que me dejaron una review, no sabéis lo que me animáis. Y a los demás, espero que os guste y gracias por leer!! Peor si teneís alguna duda, felicitación, crítica que me ayude a mejorar u opinión al respecto, no dudeís en decir lo que os haya parecido._**


	5. Desenlace

-William… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó la chica mientras retrocedía un poco.

-Oh, ¿es que acaso no es obvio?- preguntó él con expresión divertida al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza para apartarse el flequillo de los ojos. Yumi trató de tragar saliva pero tenía la boca seca. Tomó una bocanada de aire para tratar de calmarse…a veces era tan fácil olvidarse que esa persona que tenía delante no era humano. Jeremy había hecho un trabajo increíble, como siempre.

-No, no lo es- dijo sin embargo ella negando con la cabeza- ¿Qué quieres?

-Pensé que con lo listos que sois podrías deducir eso por vosotros mismos- dijo él chascando la lengua en señal de desaprobación antes de dar un tremendo salto desde el piso de arriba y caer delante de ella con un fuerte golpe, algo que hubiera sido imposible para cualquier persona normal, se dijo Yumi con amargura dando un paso atrás.- En fin…por lo que he venido es a por el súper ordenador.

Lo sabía.

-Quieres destruirlo…- susurró ella. No era una pregunta.

-Por supuesto.- fue la desalentadora respuesta.

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué quieres ayudar a Xana?

-¿Xana?- repitió el chico cruzando los brazos- A mí me da igual ese tal Xana, no tengo nada que ver con él. Pero el súper ordenador es lo único que puede hacer que me desconectéis algo que vais a hacer en cuanto tengáis oportunidad ¿me equivoco? Por eso he venido a asegurarme que no lo hacéis.

-No te dejaré hacerlo- advirtió la joven frunciendo el ceño y interponiéndose entre él y el ascensor.

-Oh ¿y cómo piensas evitarlo?- se burló el clon de William levantando las cejas con expresión divertida- No puedes hacerme nada.

Como si no lo supiera- pensó ella pero no se movió de posición- Lo único que tengo que hacer es tratar de aguantar hasta que lleguen los demás…si es que llegan a tiempo.

-Mira, te lo voy a decir una sola vez. Si no te quitas ahora mismo, me temo que tendré que pasar por las malas y no te va a gustar verme enfadado.

-No.

-Muy bien. Tú lo has querido.- se encogió él de hombros y levantó la mano para disparar un rayo de energía morado que la alcanzó de lleno y la hizo caer al suelo con un pequeño grito de dolor. ¡Madita sea! ¿Por qué cada vez que Jeremy hace un clon tiene que programarlo para que tire esas especies de rayos? ¿Es que no puede hacer uno que sea un poco normal?- se dijo ella tratando de levantarse aunque antes de que pudiera hacerlo otra descarga pasó a su lado, que consiguió esquivar por poco rodando a la derecha.

-No podrás esquivarlos todos- dijo él frunciedo el ceño al ver que la chica daba un salto para evitar un tercer disparo.- Ya me estoy empezando a cansar de ti.

-Si la tocas lo más mínimo, te arrepentirás- dijo de pronto una tercera voz detrás de él en un tono helado. Ulrich estaba de pie con una mirada decidida y cogiendo a William por sorpresa le golpeó con fuerza por detrás con lo que consiguió tirarle al suelo y apartarlo momentaneamente de Yumi. Entonces apareció Aelita que bajaba en esos momentos por la cuerda con rapidez y aprovechó ese momento para colarse en el ascensor y descender a la sala del súper ordenador.

-¡Bloquea el ascensor!- le gritó Ulrich, a lo que la chica respodió con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de desaparecer.

-Estúpido- habló entonces William levantándose del suelo como un relámpago y embistiendo a Ulrich con tanta fuerza que el chico salió volando literalmente.

* * *

_-No hay tiempo que perder. Tengo que darme prisa y desactivar al clon de William antes de que les haga a algo a mis amigos-dijo Aelita una vez que hubo llegado a la sala y se sentaba en el asiento para empezar a teclear un código que debería desactvarlo, pero Jeremy lo había echo bastante dificil de desconaectar...le llevaría algo de tiempo._

_

* * *

  
_

-¡¡Ulrich!!- gritó ella con el corazón en un puño viendo como el chico impactaba con brusquedad contra la pared con un tremendo golpe que retumbó por toda la fábrica. Sin pensárselo dos veces echó a correr en dirección al muchacho que se había quedado tumbado en el suelo. Aunque no estaba inconsciente, había sufrido una durísima caída y su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de dolor. Yumi llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba y se arrodilló junto a él para tratar de comprobar su estado, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada el clon de William volvió a disparar uno de sus rayos en su dirección, que milagrosamente falló por muy poco. Viendo que había errado el ataque, se dirigió hacia ellos, cruzando el espacio que le separaba de los dos jóvenes en menos de dos segundos y levantó de nuevo la palma de su mano apuntándoles a ellos.

* * *

_-Ya casi está…ya casi está- murmuró Aelita mientras se mordía el labio inferior sin dejar de teclear frenéticamente en el súper ordenador rezando para que sus amigos fueran capaces de aguantar unos segundos más antes de que pudiera desactivarlo._

_

* * *

  
_

Tanto Yumi como Ulrich miraban desde el suelo la figura que se alzaba ante ellos con la mano en alto. La joven trató de no gritar y a su lado, Ulrich hacía esfuerzos por mantenerse firme. Casi de manera inconsciente alargó la mano para coger la del muchacho y estrecharla fuertemente en el momento en que el clon de William echaba su mano hacia atrás para dar e golpe definitivo. A una distancia tan corta no era posible que fallase.

-Os dije que no os interpusieseis, pero no me quisisteis escuchar- dijo con una voz muy calmada, como si lo que estuviese a punto de hacer fuese lo más habitual. Su mano brilló.

Instintivamente los dos cerraron los ojos en un intento por protegerse del golpe…un golpe que nunca llegó a producirse. Yumi y Ulrich contemplaron como la figura que tenían delante de ellos se paralizaba de pronto y antes de que pudieran comprender que estaba pasando, se despixeló como si nunca hubiera existido.

* * *

_-¡Sí!- exclamó Aelita levantando el puño en señal de victoria- ¡Desactivado!- Luego cogió aire y se dejó caer en el asiento con un suspiro- Creí que no lo iba a conseguir a tiempo… ¿Cómo es capaz Jeremy de hacer esto todos los días? Un poco más y me da un ataque_

_

* * *

  
_

-Yumi… ¿estás bien?-preguntó el chico en cuanto pudieron recuperar el aliento, volviéndose hacia ella.

-Creo que sí. ¿Y tú?

-No es nada grave.

-Sí, menos mal que al final no ha…-comenzó a decir ella pero se interrumpió abriendo mucho los ojos al darse cuenta que tenían las manos fuertemente entrelazadas lo que provocó que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran de inmediato. Algo avergonzada por haber cogido su mano murmuró una disculpa e intentó retirarla pero Ulrich no se lo permitió.

-Escucha, Yumi… -dijo muy serio mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.- Desde que nos hemos conocido, siempre he sentido algo muy fuerte por ti. El problema es que nunca me he atrevido a decírtelo, ya fuera porque alguien nos interrumpía o simplemente porque soy demasiado estúpido y cobarde como para admitirlo delante de ti. Pero ya no puedo seguir retrasándolo por más tiempo y si no te lo digo ahora no podré perdonarme el resto de mi vida. Así que…allá va- tomó aire tratando de calmarse pero ya no había vuelta atrás- Quiero decirte que eres la persona que más me importa y que no me importa arriesgar mi vida por ti porque yo…te quiero. Desde el primer momento.

Yumi trató de decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Antes todo parecía sacado de una pesadilla y ahora se estaba cumpliendo lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Su corazón se había olvidado de latir y tampoco era capaz de recordar como se respiraba pero ninguna de esas cosas parecía importar en ese momento.

-Ulrich…yo también te quiero y…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más y sin saber muy bien como había pasado, el chico se había inclinado sobre ella para besarla en los labios lo que provocó que su corazón se reactivara de pronto y comenzara a latir con tanta rapidez que parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y echarle los brazos al cuello, dejándose llevar por el beso.

***

-¿Sabes?- dijo Odd mirando a través de la ventana con expresión ausente- Por esto es por lo que no me gustan las vueltas al pasado…tienes que revivir las mismas clases una y otra vez ¡Como si una sola no fuera suficiente!

-Aunque no puedes quejarte, Odd- rió Jeremy a su lado- Estaban a punto de expulsarte ¿Tanto te molesta tener que volver a dar una clase de Educación Física?

-¡Es verdad! ¿Os podéis creer que el director dijo que era Jeremy el que tenía razón? Ni que yo fuera un mal estudiante…-sus amigos cruzaron una mirada muy expresiva pero no dijeron nada- Pero no me importa para nada volver a dar esta clase en concreto- añadió más animado y con una extraña sonrisita en el rostro.

-Eh, vale…De todas maneras ¿Cómo conseguisteis desactivar al clon?- preguntó Jeremy volviéndose con curiosidad hacia ellos e ignorando la risa maniaca de Odd.

-Eso fue cosa mía- sonrió Aelita un poco con timidez.

-¿En serio? ¡Eres la mejor, Aelita!- la felicitó él con una nota de orgullo en su voz.

-¡Eh, vosotros!- gritó Jim desde el otro extremo del gimnasio- ¡Dejad de parlotear y poneos a estirar!

-Ulrich, llevas toda la tarde sin decir nada ¿Ha pasado algo?

El aludido levantó la cabeza volviendo a la realidad con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Sí, pero ahora prefiero no hablar de eso.

-¡Escuchad todo el mundo!- exclamó de pronto Jim haciendo un gesto con las manos para llamar su atención- Ahora practicaremos un deporte nuevo: Taekwondo. Por eso…

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron para dar paso a una joven de cabellos oscuros que se dirigió directa a hablar con el profesor y antes de que este pudiera decir nada se apresuró a aclarar mientras cruzaba los brazos:

-Jim, estoy aquí porque estoy castigada. Si te estás preguntando donde está William, que también está castigado se encuentra indispuesto y no podrá asistir a las clases durante un tiempo. Y NO pienso hacer de voluntaria en una demostración de taekwondo para toda la clase ¿vale?

Jim se había quedado con la boca abierta de par un par y la abría y cerraba como un pez pero sin llegar a decir nada.

-Eeeeeeh, si…es decir…caray… ¿Cómo sabias que iba a….?-tartamudeó muy sorprendido con los ojos muy abiertos sin darse cuentas de las risitas por parte de Odd, quien se apresuró a decir con entusiasmo.

-Jim ¿Por qué no practicamos con las anillas?

-Eeeeeh, sí, claro… ¡Buena idea, Della Robbia! ¡Empieza tú!

-Pero Jim ¿no podrías hacernos tú primero una demostración de cómo se hace?

-¡Si, buena idea!- dijo el profesor dirigiéndose hacia las anillas con paso torpe- Atended todos: lo primero es el salto, preciso y elegante y luego….¡Uaaaaaaaaa!

Esta vez fue toda la clase la que se rió al ver a su profesor caer al suelo de forma estúpida al romperse una de las cuerdas que sujetaban el aro.

-¡Odd!- exclamó Yumi acercándose hasta donde estaba sus amigos-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Ni que hubiera sido yo- dijo él poniendo una cara de inocencia que nadie se tragaba- Bueno, vale… ¡es mi venganza por no dejarme ver el último capítulo de "Hospital de Zombies"!

-¡Pero si hemos lanzado la vuelta al pasado!- exclamó Aelita atónita- En este momento, Jim todavía no ha hecho nada.

-Oh, pero lo hará.-afirmó con la cabeza- Además…ha sido una broma brillante.

-¡¡¡DELLA ROBBIAAAAA!!!

-¡Ejem! Creo que es mejor que desaparezca por un tiempo…-dijo Odd retrocediendo unos pasos al ver como Jim se levantaba del suelo.- ¡Durante uno o dos años!- gritó antes de sair corriendo por la puerta y con un Jim persiguiéndole con un anilla todavía en la mano maldiciendo detrás de él.

-Parece que después de todo no vamos a tener clase.- se encogió Jeremy de hombros mirando el sitio donde momentos antes estaba Odd.

-¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo?- propuso Ulrich a Yumi volviéndose en su dirección.

-Claro- aceptó ella mientras le cogía de la mano y salían entre los cuchicheos de los demás estudiantes.

-Al final siempre acaba pasando algo en estas clases-suspiró Aelita poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Y que lo digas, princesa.- respondió Jeremy sonriendo.

FIN

**_Bueno, pues ya está terminada la historia. Sé que no tengo perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero entre los exámenes y el lío que se ha montado en mi curso estos días no he tenido demasiado tiempo de escribir._**

**_Sólo quería agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado reviews a lo largo de esta historia, ¡me animais un montón! y también a quienes agregaron mi historia a favoritos, que aunque algunos no comentaron, se lo agradezco igual. Espero que este último capítulo haya gustado y que no defraude a nadie. Yo, por mi parte tengo escritos algunos historias más de Code Lyoko ¿Debería colgarlas?_**

**_En fin, ahora salgo de viaje, asi que me tengo que despedir ¡hasta luego!  
_**


End file.
